Fate-Eater Ilm
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 820418 |no = 8260 |element = Water |rarity = Omni |cost = 48 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = N |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 184 |animation_idle = 57 |animation_move = 35 |movespeed_attack = 0.0015 |movespeed_skill = 0.0015 |speedtype_attack = 5 |speedtype_skill = 5 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 35, 39, 43, 51, 55, 59, 66, 69, 73, 80, 83, 86, 94, 99, 109, 114, 119, 124 |normal_distribute = 3, 4, 3, 3, 4, 3, 4, 5, 4, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 8, 16, 12, 9 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 35, 39, 43, 51, 55, 59, 66, 69, 73, 80, 83, 86, 94, 99, 104, 109, 114, 119, 124, 129 |bb_distribute = 3, 4, 3, 3, 4, 3, 4, 5, 4, 4, 5, 4, 4, 3, 3, 8, 12, 10, 8, 6 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 32, 35, 39, 43, 51, 55, 59, 66, 69, 73, 80, 83, 86, 94, 99, 104, 109, 114, 119, 124, 129, 134 |sbb_distribute = 2, 3, 4, 3, 3, 4, 3, 3, 4, 3, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 3, 8, 12, 10, 8, 6, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 32, 35, 39, 43, 47, 51, 55, 59, 62, 66, 69, 73, 77, 80, 83, 86, 90, 94, 99, 104, 109, 114, 119, 124, 129, 134 |ubb_distribute = 1, 3, 4, 3, 1, 3, 4, 3, 1, 3, 4, 3, 1, 3, 4, 3, 1, 4, 3, 1, 7, 12, 10, 8, 6, 4 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Born from the curiosity of an elemental void made manifest, Ilm emerged upon the island of Fuindor fully intent on finding the source of the mark upon its essence. It knew, somehow, that the hearts of mortal things lay at the center of the mystery, yet not why this knowledge was within its grasp. As it became aware of its surroundings, it realized that the shredded bodies of once-mortal demons lay around it, ripped apart by the energies it inadvertently unleashed. Surprised with this knowledge, it felt the binding rooted in the Fuinsignum growing in strength. It seemed that the more it interacted with this plane, the more tightly its fate was wound to a narrative that would end in its demise. An odd fate, then, for a deathless spirit. Eager to explore the new realm that it found itself in, it began its journey and found a wayward group of individuals, each one marked with the Fuinsignum on their bodies. It understood that a mysterious, distant force was bending fate to bring them together somehow, and that with its intervention, the answer to its conundrum could be found. Yet even as it joined them in their journey, it knew one truth: that the end of its present incarnation would come at the hands of its fire-bearing companion... |summon = I have arrived to this fixed point in time. Tell me, why have you called me here? |fusion = This power is interesting. Ephemeral. Evanescent. Yet...what is the word? Temporary. |evolution = I have become something else. Someone else. Sometime else. But what, I wonder. | hp_base = 5716 |atk_base = 2198 |def_base = 2216 |rec_base = 1635 | hp_lord = 8165 |atk_lord = 3140 |def_lord = 3165 |rec_lord = 2335 | hp_anima = 9282 |rec_anima = 2037 |atk_breaker = 3438 |def_breaker = 2867 |def_guardian = 3463 |rec_guardian = 2186 |def_oracle = 3016 |rec_oracle = 2782 | hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 18 |normaldc = 54 |ls = No True Destiny |lsdescription = 50% boost to Def, max HP, boosts Atk, Def relative to remaining HP, damage taken may restore HP & enormously boosts BB Atk when HP is over 50% |lsnote = +0.5% boost per to Atk and Def per 1% HP remaining - 50% boost total, 30% chance to heal 25% HP from damage taken, 300% boost to BB Atk |bb = Coincidence Rewoven |bbdescription = 20 combo powerful Water, Dark attack on all foes, 50% damage reduction for 2 turns, probable slight HP absorption when attacking for 3 turns & damage taken boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |bbnote = 50% chance to drain 5~7% HP, 5~7 BC fill when damage taken |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 20 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 24 |bbdc = 20 |bbmultiplier = 370 |sbb = Opportunity Substitution |sbbdescription = 22 combo powerful Water attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 50% damage reduction for 2 turns, adds additional powerful attack at turn's end for 3 turns, greatly boosts max HP & considerably boosts Atk, Def relative to max HP for 3 turns |sbbnote = 300% + 600% x HP / base max HP, 500% multiplier on turn's end damage (+100% DoT damage multiplier, 1000% total effective multiplier), 25% boost to max HP, 25% boost to Atk, Def relative to max HP |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 22 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 22 |sbbmultiplier = 300 |sbb_hpscale = true |ubb = Fate Censured |ubbdescription = 26 combo massive Water attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), activates Water barrier, fully restores HP for 3 turns, hugely boosts max HP & greatly boosts Atk, Def relative to max HP for 3 turns |ubbnote = 2000% + 2000% x HP / base max HP, 25000 HP on barrier, 35% boost to max HP, 50% boost to Atk, Def relative to max HP |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 26 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 26 |ubbmultiplier = 2000 |ubb_hpscale = true |es = Ouroburos Reborn |esitem = |esdescription = Reduces damage taken for 2 turns when HP is below 50% & greatly boosts own Atk, Def relative to how low remaining HP is |esnote = 25% damage reduction, +1% boost to Atk, Def per 1% HP lost - 100% boost total |evofrom = 820417 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 20 |omniskill1_1_desc = 20% boost to all parameters |omniskill1_2_sp = 40 |omniskill1_2_desc = Raises all parameter boost from 20% to 50% |omniskill1_2_note = (Prerequisites: Unlock "20% boost to all parameters") |omniskill2_cat = Ailment Resistance |omniskill2_1_sp = 20 |omniskill2_1_desc = Negates all status ailments |omniskill3_cat = Damage Reducing |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Negates Def ignoring damage |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 20 |omniskill4_1_desc = Enhances LS's Def, max HP boost effect |omniskill4_1_note = +10% boost, 60% boost total |omniskill4_2_sp = 30 |omniskill4_2_desc = Enhances SBB's Atk, Def relative to max HP boost effect |omniskill4_2_note = +5% boost, 30% boost total |omniskill4_3_sp = 30 |omniskill4_3_desc = Enhances SBB/UBB's max HP boost effect |omniskill4_3_note = +5% boost, 30% on SBB, 40% on UBB total |omniskill4_4_sp = 30 |omniskill4_4_desc = Adds critical hit damage negation effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_4_note = Lasts 1 turn |omniskill4_5_sp = 30 |omniskill4_5_desc = Adds elemental damage negation effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_5_note = Lasts 1 turn |omniskill4_6_sp = 40 |omniskill4_6_desc = Adds resistance against 1 KO attack when HP is below 20% |howtoget = *Summer Omni+ Summon (Limited Time) |notes = *Prior to release, Ilm's ES (Ouroburos Reborn)'s **Damage reduction was 25% to all allies **Later, it was 5% to all allies **Then, it was changed again to the final version which is 25% to self |addcat = World of Galardhon |addcatname = Ilm2 }}